The present invention relates to a mold assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mold assembly which can form an inflated rubber product.
There are many types of molds to form cellular rubber cushions. However, it is cumbersome to assemble the conventional molds.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mold assembly which can form an inflated rubber product easily.
Accordingly, a mold assembly comprises an upper positioning seat, an upper panel disposed in the upper positioning seat, a lower positioning seat, a lower panel disposed in the lower positioning seat, a first air cylinder disposed on a side of the lower positioning seat, a second air cylinder disposed on a bottom of the lower positioning seat, a third air cylinder disposed on a side of the upper positioning seat, and a fourth air cylinder disposed on a top portion of the upper positioning seat. A lower plate is disposed on a bottom of the upper panel. An upper plate is disposed on the lower panel. The lower plate engages with the upper plate. The lower plate has a first male mold and a first female mold. The upper plate has a second male mold and a second female mold. The upper positioning seat has two slide grooves receiving two laterals of the upper panel. The lower positioning seat has two slide recesses receiving two laterals of the lower panel. The first male mold matches the second male mold and the second female mold. The first female mold matches the second male mold and the second female mold. An air inlet rubber valve is connected to the first female mold. A blowing device is connected to the air inlet rubber valve.